FF 7 Timeline: Vincent
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: Another Timeline story, The original written by Admiral Andalite, This one describes vincent's life, starting just before the Turks. May or may not Have the orginal game.
1. Chapter 1

FF VII Timeline: Vincent

I don't own Final Fantasy, I if did, it would be a shadow of its current self. And my art would be much more inspired by something much less cooler.

Summary: This is a first Person Vincent backstory, starting with his last month with Grimoire as his assistant, when he was just starting his work on Chaos and Omega. I'm not going to have the main game storyline, because I don't know it, I'm afraid my story of Dirge of Cerberus will be based on what I know from a strategy guide, and the internet.

Chapter 1: research & decision

"I wish you were more like me." Grimoire told me, not looking up from his computer terminal. I was sitting in a wheeled chair, (One of the few things that never changed, I loved wheeled chairs,) looking over Grimoire's books. Even though he was my father, I refused to call him dad.

"I bet Mom would rip me from you in a heartbeat if she were still alive." I replied.

Grimoire gave an affirmative chuckle. "Cerberus would still wind up in your possession." I only frowned more. Cerberus, the ridiculous heirloom of my family, a three-barreled, ornately forged gun, forged from some unknown metal from within the northern cave. Utterly useless, much like Grimoire's 'traditional Valentine cloak.' Red with bullet holes in it. Ironically, even if my last name was Valentine, I wouldn't be caught dead in it.

"This theory could change science itself, you know."

"Like Jenova cells?"

"Don't go there." Grimoire warned. He was constantly worried that pale thing would break out of its tank and kill the whole company in one night. I was constantly pressed to ease his fears, which I did, quite unsuccessfully.

"Please Grimoire, as soon as it has a conversation with the Hojo, it'll run all the way back to the Northern crater and freeze itself in ice so thick a cannon wouldn't get through it."

"Would you call me dad? Or Father? Hell, if you want, Daddy. Just something, I'm beginning to think you're my nephew."

"Neither of us are that lucky." I replied.

"You're lucky I don't have a chainsaw handy." Grimoire growled.

"No belt?"

"Not wearing the right belt." Grimoire replied. Despite myself, and my strained relationship with my father, I gave a chuckle.

"So, the theory is the Omega, a bio-mechanical creature, that carries the Lifestream into space? And Chaos is a creature made to kill all life on the planet, so that Omega can carry everything away?"

"That's Gast's idea, yeah." Grimoire replied. "Of course, Gast is more interested in Jenova anymore. He talked to Shinra about injecting Jenova cells into humans, and as far as I know, It's already been approved."

"Hey, dad. I'm, uh…" Grimoire looked up from his computer, "I'm joining the Turks."

"Really?" he asked. "Uh. I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

I stared at him. He was letting me become a Turk? "What's that mean?"

"You can't be my assistant forever. Besides, I can tell you're getting sick of me."

"Sick of you? I was sick of you when I turned sixteen. Now I'm on the verge of bloody murder." I replied.

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

"Cry me a river."

"Oh, shut up. Your skill with a gun ought to get you a pretty good position."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, it would probably wind me up in the assassination department. I got up and walked out the room. I needed something to eat. I stopped near a girl wearing a visitor's badge. She was looking at a map, confused.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Dr. Valentine's lab." I rolled my eyes again. I'm not gone for two seconds, he's already got a new assistant.

"I'm Vincent. Grimoire's son." I said, offering a hand. She smiled and shook it. "This way," I said, turning away and walking back to Grimoire's lab. "I feel I should warn you, he dresses…odd." I decided. Well, for crying out loud, a crimson cloak over a black leather jumpsuit?

"How bad could it be?" she asked, just as I opened the door to his lab. She walked in and her jaw dropped nearly a full inch when she saw Grimoire. "Okay, the clothes would've been okay with black hair, but the grey, that needs work." She told me.

I stared at her. "I'll talk to him about it." I snarled, then left.

"Thanks!" she called. I waved a hand, not stopping. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Hojo coming towards me.

"Ah, hello Vincent!" he said, in a tone that said more of insanity than saying hello. A shiver went down my spine, and I fought not to shake it away. Gast's assistant, possibly more insane than Palmer. Any man who wanted to stick his ass inside a rocket or stick himself with a needle was a loon in my opinion.

"Dr. Hojo." I said, as formally as I could.

"I was just coming down to meet Grimoire's new assistant, Lucreicia." So that was her name. I thought about it. Pretty name. Better than Vincent Victor Valentine. Laugh I kill you, thank you very much. Gunslinger, part-time assistant, and hungry.

"She's not your type." I told him, speaking as truthfully as I could, or I was just lying to dissuade Hojo, which was more likely.

"Like she's your type!" Hojo shouted back. I sighed and walked past him. I needed a burger. And preferably a beer.

"Vincent!" Lucreicia shouted. I stopped and was about to turn when she put her arm in mine. I looked at her smiling face and raised an eyebrow.

"Are trying to stay away from Hojo?"

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." I said, smiling. 'Anything to piss off Hojo.' I added in my head, but didn't dare say in front of the bastard.

"Where were you going?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Chili's." I replied.

"Chili's?"

"What's wrong with Chili's?"

"Nothing."

"Smart woman." I said to myself as much as her. I looked into her eyes. They just happened to be my favorite color, amber, just below orange, but not quite gold.

Lucreicia.

&&&

That's chapter 1. Uno. Not five, not seven, just one.

Next: Vincent's marksmanship tests


	2. Chapter 2: Hellmasker the Ghost

I don't own Final fantasy. At all.

Chapter 2: Shooting and bad cooking

I examined the pistol they'd given me. Automatic Shinra Quicksilver repeater. .35 caliber, 10x7mm bullets, twelve round clip, not including one in the chamber. I pulled back the slide, made sure the bullet was good, and let it close.

The speakers gave a beep, the 'ready' signal. I tensed, waiting to turn, then immediately realized my mistake, and let out a long breath. Tense made mistakes. Mistakes get you killed. The horn blew. I turned, and snapped off a shot. The dummy's head exploded, and lowered down. I heard servos from my left, and turned there, and shot the dummy before it was fully exposed.

Two dummies, moving opposite directions one with a hostage bag. I shot the open one first, then dropped into a crouch and popped off to rounds, one in the shoulder, one between the eyes. Both dummies dropped.

"Upstairs!" The timer cried. I rolled onto my back, caught the dummy in my left eye, and fired off three shots, bang, bang, bang. Eight rounds so far, left me with four. Had to make 'em count. Something moved above me, I looked, bringing the quicksilver with my eyes, and popped one round, right in the chest. Another hostage-carrying dummy, this one moving back and forth. I took careful aim and popped a round into its head. The stop bell sounded.

The man taking the time looked up at me in amazement as I stood. I had counted my time in my head. Ten seconds. Hmm, I think I liked this gun.

"Perfect time." He said. I ejected the clip from the gun and caught it before it hit the floor. I was a good shot, I knew, I had been trained since the cradle. The Valentine family was supposed to be the best, and often lived up to our quota.

Two men came down the stairs, one, a semi-potbellied man in a white suit, the other was in the black uniform of the Turks.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. Welcome to the Turks, Vincent Valentine." Said the man in the White suit. "I'm President Shinra, this is the leader of the Turks, Anderson. He'll provide you with your rulebook and regulations, and your uniforms."

As in plural? I guess it made sense. I nodded.

"Welcome aboard." Anderson said. "Follow me." He led me out the range. We passed through several halls. I smiled to Lucreicia as we passed her, she smiled back. We entered a storage room and Anderson handed me a thick, leather-bound book, with leather straps to keep it closed. Only Turks was written on the cover. Then Anderson started for the suits.

"What size you wear?"

"Thirty four." I replied. He took off a pair of plastic-wrapped suits on hangers and handed them off to me.

"Welcome to the life, kid."

&&&

I was trying to make dinner, (unsuccessfully,) when Grimoire got home. I looked out of the kitchen and cursed. He'd brought Lucreicia! I popped my head back in.

"Hey, Vincent, Lucreicia's staying for dinner." Grimoire called.

I grunted a reply, then instantly began putting my fist in my mouth. I quickly grabbed a beer and popped the top with my canines. Spitting out the top, I took a long swig, then looked to see Lucreicia watching with a smile. I grabbed another bottle and held it up. "Beer? Cocktail?" I offered.

"You drink cocktails?" she asked, amused.

I frowned and put the beer back.

"Hey, Vince, can you get me a beer?" Grimoire called. I slumped, and reached back to retrieve a beer. I popped the top and poured steak sauce in it, than walked out of the kitchen, giving it to Grimoire, who took a drink of it, then stared at it. "This tastes funny."

"Not my problem." I said, stalking back into the kitchen. Lucreicia was looking at the steaks I was trying to cook, a hand on her nose. I grabbed the skillet and dumped them into the trash. "Chicken it is." I muttered.

"Fried Chicken, yum." I stared at Lucreicia, then found the chicken and dropped it onto the stove. I grabbed my beer and sat down in the living room, turning on the tube.

"Uh, Vincent? I can't cook."

"Pizza." I said, and started for the phone. "Hey, Grim! We're havin' pizza!"

"You can't make pizza!" He called.

"I know! Haven't you heard of Little Rizzo's?"

"Oh. Okay!" Lucreicia sat down near me.

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

We sat in silence for a while. "Movie?" I flipped the TV to the movie channel, just in time to catch the end of 2001: A Space Oddessy.

"2001?"

"Yep. Good movie. I think they have Dr. Strangelove on next."

Lucreicia and I exhcanged looks. "Dr. Strangelove?" she asked, skeptical.

"Yes, Furher." I replied, (Trying) to imitate the good doctor.

"Okay, Hellmasker." she said, looking back to the TV.

"What'd you call me?"

Lucreicia turned back to me. "Hellmasker. Ghost story."

"We have time, and I like Ghost Stories."

Lucreicia sighed. "Well, where I grew up, Old men used to talk of a cloaked stragner with his arms bandaged and stitched. He had a mask to hide the evil he had planted there, the only thing showing a pair of red eyes. Like yours." she said, smiling as she mentioned my eyes. "On moonless nights, he would transfrom into a corpse-monster who wielded a chainsaw like any other sword."

Hmmm...Hellmasker.

"Sounds like a old wives tale to me." I said, sitting back as the movie started.

&&&

This is an origin story, so I wanted to give allusions to Vincent's forms. After all, where did he learn about the monsters he turned into? Hellmasker is an old ghost story, (that resembles Vincent in the game) and he loves old black and white movies. Like...Frankenstein? I thought it was a cool idea, so I went ahead and used it.

Review!


End file.
